


didn't stand a chance

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Daichi in the monster’s den with a broken sword.





	didn't stand a chance

Daichi is tired, and sweating, and he kicks the point of his broken sword out of his path as he walks past the freshly killed creature. Suga and Asahi follow behind him, carefully stepping over splayed limbs, though Suga stops to collect something in a small vial. Daichi really doesn’t want to know what it is or what it’s for, though he’s sure Suga will tell him all about it later on anyway. For now they have a whole other cavern to make their way through before they can finally slip back out into the open world, and Daichi has a feeling, judging by their experience so far, that it’s not going to be easy.  
  
Suga hums behind him as he and Asahi collect anything useful from the beast while Daichi stands on guard just next to the entrance to the next room. According to their terribly drawn map, this is the last one, the one with the only unblocked exit now. The entrance they’d come through had met with an unfortunate accident after they’d entered, and if they couldn’t get out this way, they were well and truly stuck. He checks over his sword as he waits, which is a disappointing endeavor overall. It’s snapped nearly in half, the break clean and at an angle, and he wonders what it’s going to take to replace it, or if he’ll just have to get a new one.  
  
For now it will have to do, because he doesn’t have anything else. Asahi has a bow, but in these cramped quarters there’s not much he can do effectively, and Suga’s magic isn’t very well suited to prolonged fighting. When they’re finally done, Asahi squeezes Daichi’s shoulder while Suga presses a kiss to his cheek. Then they both back up a step and prepare to follow Daichi into the next room.  
  
He’s not sure what exactly it is, but there’s a giant _something_ in the room, furry and many legged, and it looks toward them with huge eyes that glisten in the low light from Suga’s illuminating magic. Daichi takes a deep breath and plants his feet, broken sword held in front of him firmly, determined that at the very least, Asahi and Suga will make it out of the cavern.  
  
“Go.” He nods toward where there’s a sliver of light that’s more natural than Suga’s magic.  
  
He doesn’t expect to hear a laugh from behind him, unworried and carefree, Suga’s gorgeous melodious tone echoing in the room. Daichi turns just enough to see him rifling through his bag, obviously searching for something. He mutters as he looks, voice a little muffled when he sticks his head closer to the bag. “Don’t you remember our lessons? These creatures are scared of-” He pauses and makes an exclaiming noise as he pulls something out with a flourish. “Birds.”  
  
What he has in his hand is a haphazardly shaped bundle of feathers, collected during their last quest, when Suga had insisted that they would come in handy. He brandishes it toward the monster, which makes a weird noise and backs away into the corner, clearly no longer intending on coming near them. Suga looks at him smugly and tosses the bundle to Asahi, who follows him across the room to the crack in the wall that lets them out into the bright sunshine.  
  
Asahi wiggles the feathers at Daichi’s face, grinning when he tries to wave them away. “Yeah, Daichi, don’t you remember our lessons? Or were you too busy with other things?”  
  
Daichi groans and pulls the feathers out of his hand, throwing them back over to Suga, who tucks them in his bag. Suga laughs again and squishes himself up against Daichi’s front while Asahi wraps them both in a hug from behind Daichi. Daichi lets the broken sword fall from his hand, hugging them both back. “I’m glad we made it out of that.”  
  
Suga’s smile is pressed into Daichi’s neck, and his voice is warm in his ear. “Our brave Daichi.”  
  
“So brave, so noble.” Asahi squeezes them again, and then he lets go with a laugh, taking their hands and tugging them towards the town. “Come on, guys. We’re done.”  
  
Daichi pulls away for a second, picking up the sword and tucking it in his belt. He’ll try to get it fixed. After all, it did help them get out of so many precarious situations. Suga gives him a look, like he’s going to tease him, and Daichi heads it off with a sweet kiss, leaving Suga smiling and satisfied instead. Asahi pouts, and even though he knows it’s fake, Daichi laughs and pulls Asahi in for one too, before taking the lead on the path, confident and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
